


Let Us Help You?

by short_stack_100



Series: Ways we say 'I Love you' [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya also lives, Anya is a huge mumma bear, Asexual!Lincoln, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Lincoln lives!, Multi, Polygamy, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, they go skinny dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is mourning Lexa at the price of her own health.</p><p>With the help of her loving friends, she begins to find the joy in life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Help You?

It has been 3 months since the fateful day that Clarke lost her mate; Lexa is gone. And Clarke is leaving.

 

Clarke sits in her small metal room within the walls of Arcadia, just as she had done for the most part of those dreadful 3 months – Indra sent her away after the Commander’s death until the next Commander had been chosen.  Needless to say, not much progress has been made in Polis.  The whole coalition seems to be at a standstill.  

A heavy knock broke Clarke out of her internal monologue.  She smelled the girl outside, knowing exactly who it was she called quietly, “You can come in Octavia” and the door slid open.

 

The brunette slipped through the door before allowing it to shut behind her with a heavy thud.  Octavia looked at the thinning blonde girl who barely looked up from where she was curled up on the bed, there wasnt any doubt in her mind that Clarke was broken.  Octavia tried to sound as comforting as possible, pumping out her purest omega pheromones, “Clarke, you weren't at breakfast, and you didn’t come to lunch either.  I thought i’d bring you something.” 

Clarke’s face lifted at the smell of food and Octavia’s genuine concern, “Thanks O, but you don’t need to worry.  I can smell you trying to help me, its been 3 months...i don’t think anything can fix this”

 

“Oh Clarke” Octavia cooed, sinking down onto the bed and placing the tray of food on the metal desk, “I know a permanent fix is a long way away, losing a partner is a very hard thing to handle.  I know that your strength is true, Clarke.  Let me help you find it again?” Octavia asked, easily pulling the blonde into her lap.  Holding her close she felt Clarke nod in affirmation before hot tears began to form a wet patch on the shoulder of her navy blue tunic.

 

Octavia felt for Clarke.  They had many rough times and some really good times too - all good friends do.  The pair stayed like that for a good hour before clarke reached for a small bunch of grapes; unable to reach them, Octavia picked them up and fed them to the blonde, one at a time.  Being careful not to upset Clarke’s belly.

“Thank you Octavia.  I’m not sure what to say now” Clarke said, her social anxiety coming through her words.  Only having any real communication with octavia, Raven and Indra in the last 3 months has taken its toll on the girls ability to be the fun and chirpy ‘Clarke’ that everyone knew.

Octavia pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead before speaking softly, “You don’t have to say anything.  But i’d like to speak for a bit if you want, i have an idea.”

“Id like that”, Clarke said quietly. 

“Okay then.  Listen Carefully” Octavia breathed in, sensing tiredness in her friend, “and don’t fall asleep on me either, not yet.  This is important and i think you will like it”

Clarke yawned, “I’ll try.”

“That’s my girl, thank you.” Octavia cooed reassuringly.  Snaking her arms around Clarke who had settled in her lap she squeezed lightly.

 

“So in the time that we have been on the ground, some of us have discovered our own little ‘safe spots’.  Lincoln and I found a place, and we have shared it with a few close friends.  We would like to include you.”

“What do you mean...” Clarke asks, not totally sure she understands Octavia’s idea.

“Lincoln and I, with the help of a few friends have found, or rather built a safe haven.  A series of small huts, joined together.  It’s still growing each time we go out there.  But we would like to share it with you.” Octavia explained, genuinely wanting Clarke to warm up to the idea.  It would definitely be a nice change of scenery.  

 

Octavia could feel Clarke’s tired mind and body chewing on words and how to respond to that.  Whatever response she was thinking of, it was positive.  

Octavia had been talking with Indra about making it into an official village.  The talks were going well.

 

There was a loud knock on the door, Octavia and Clarke both chimed “come in Ray” in unison; knowing the unique smell of their friend.  

“I heard distressed Clarke and a very protective Octavia.  That’s the recipe for me to turn up.  So here i am.  Raven to the rescue!”, The two women on the bed smile. Gesturing to the space on the bed next to the pair Raven asks, “May i?”

Octavia removed a hand from the blonde’s hip and patted the covers, “Do you really have to ask?”, the brunette didn’t even give Raven the time answer, “-No you don’t.  Come here.” She quipped playfully.

 

********

 

“No peeking, Princess” Raven says firmly.

“I know the definition of a surprise Ray.  I wont spoil it as long as you dont let me fall”

Both brunettes huff playfully, “We promise to not let you fall.”

 

The two brunettes with Lincoln and Anya kidnapped a totally unsuspecting Clarke right after the evening meal - a meal that took them a while to get her to eat.  All 5 of them were now almost a kilometer away from Arkadia and moving closer to their safe place.

A safe place that looked like it might become a small village in time.

 

“Are we there yet?  Even through this blindfold i can tell the sun is nearly gone.” Clarke whined, tightening her grip on Octavia and Raven’s hands.

“Believe it or not, yes.  We are here” Anya says quietly.

The whole group stop as they near the central fire which is surrounded by huts and tents.  All of them passing glances at each-other as Lincoln removes the blindfold from Clarke’s eyes.  Needless to say, she didnt expect anthing like this...anything so well constructed.  It was almost like a dream; it seemed to be exactly what she needed.

“Wow” Clarke breathed.  Unable to really say much else in that moment as she took it all in.

“Its not much yet, but its here for those who need it.  We have all lost something, someone or ourselves, everyone you see here” Anya soothed, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder as she walked around to face her.  Raven chimed in, “And you need it...and us.  So we are all here for you.”

 

They were all standing infront of the blonde now, soft expressions.  Loving expressions.

Lincoln was the next to speak, “We are trying to make this our home, Anya and Raven are talking with people back in Polis to make it an official village for anyone who needs a place. Help us make this place a home by becoming part of our family?”

 

Clarke nodded slowly, “yes.  I would like that.  Alot”.  She didnt know why, but she let herself fall into Lincoln, wrapping her arms around his middle.  Also not knowing why hot tears began to roll down her cheek as she sobbed into his muscular chest.

Soon her whole body was warm; Raven, Anya and Octavia had joined in to what was now a group hug.  Sharing the moment.

 

********

 

“You okay Clarke, we lost you for a moment” Octavia quipped playfully.  Hoping that the girl’s thoughts were not of a sinister nature.

Clarke spoke, her eyes still entranced by the fire in front of them, “Yeah, sorry.  Big day i guess.  But im mostly just tired.”

From across the fire, Anya spoke over the crackling of the logs“We didn’t have time to build you a cabin, thanks to Raven here” the blonde nudged her elbow into the mechanic’s side playfully, “who insisted to get you here as soon as possible.  We thought you could share a bed with either Raven and I or Octavia and Lincoln.”

 

“We all sleep in the same cabin so, yeah” Octavia said softly into Clarke’s ear.  The warm breath from Octavia’s words brushed across the blonde’s neck, goosebumps rising on her pale skin.  The goosebumps intensifying as Octavia wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back and pulled them close.  Lincoln just smiled at his girlfriend, knowing where she was going with this.

 

The slightest of shivers ran down Clarke’s spine, her mind reeling as she spoke and tried to pull herself together at the same time, “ah okay.  I cant exactly pick a favourite person here”, she laughed nervously as Octavia’s hand squeezed her hip, “but if its okay of course, can i share your bed” Clarke asked, turning herself to look at Octavia and Lincoln

 

“You are more than welcome to warm our furs any time you wish” Octavia said quietly, giving a soft smile.

Before clarke could question anything a voice spoke from across the fire, it was Raven “Okay love birds, thats enough.  I think that it might be time for bed.”.  Her voice had a touch of playfulness but was overall serious.  It was late.

 

With no argument all of them moved to the relatively large hut behind Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke.  

 

********

 

Needless to say, Clarke felt very awkward slipping beneath the furs with Octavia and Lincoln.  They were all good friends and the brunette happily pulled Clarke into her with strong arms until all three of them were snug under the furs and spooning.

Everyone in the room was wearing barely any clothes, just sleep shorts or undies and a tank.  Clarke didnt feel any awkwardness from anyone in the room other than herself.  

Sleep was not Clarke’s friend tonight, not at all.  Shifting in Octavia’s embrace to find the most comfortable position didn’t help.  Long after everyone else seemed to be claimed by sleep, Clarke still lay awake, staring across the room at her friend Raven and Anya curled up in eachothers arms.  

 

Clarke huffed in frustration as she reluctantly peeled herself away from Octavia’s comforting grasp and sat up with her feet dangling over the side, not quite touching the floor.  Looking around the room, the flickering light from the fire was still peeking through the bottom of the door and windows.  It was almost calming.

 

“Clarke?” A voice called quietly, Raven.

The mechanic had woken up - reason unknown - and was now mirroring the blonde on her own bed.

“I didnt wake you, did i?” Clarke asked softly.  Raven just shook her head before moving across the room to sit next to the blonde.

The bed sunk as the girl sat down, “Just thought you might want some company” Raven said sleepily as she snuggled into Clarke’s side.

 

Clarke didnt like to admit it, but having Raven so close and all these people genuinely caring about her state was comforting.  But also kinda scary, more people that she can lose.

The pair stayed like that for a while, neither drifting to sleep but just enjoying each others warmth and company.

 

The next to rouse from sleep was Anya - who seemed to be missing her ‘girlfriend’ and the warmth she provided.

Opening one eye, Anya passed a glance at Raven and Clarke, “Well arent you two being very cute.”, the two girls just hummed in agreement.  Without any more talk, Anya stood and joined them.  Now all 5 of them were on Lincoln and Octavia’s bed.  5 doesn’t seem like a crowd at all.

Anya wrapped her arms around the girls and rolled them back onto the bed.  Octavia, disturbed by the movement took octavia into her arms in her sleep; face to face.  Clarke cuddling into Raven’s back as Anya settled down to spoon Clarke.

Surprisingly, Clarke didn’t feel any awkwardness here at all.  Even though they were all half naked and wearing barely any more than sleep shorts and binders.

Despite the ‘unusual’ sleeping arrangement, it seemed to be conducive to sleep for Clarke.  The blonde was asleep within minutes of finding her comfortable spot among the other four bodies.

 

********

 

“Is that a smile i see, Clarke?” Anya whispered, her warm morning breath ghosting over the blonde’s neck as she pulled Clarke’s ass into her front.

 

Clarke had been laying with her forehead pressed to Ravens bare back, relishing in the moment.  Feeling so loved and cared for by her...friends.  

 

Clarke was a little startled, she had0n’t realised Anya was awake, and by the sound of her voice she had been awake for a while.  Clarke released her breath, “yeah, i’m smiling.  ...Go ahead, tease me about being happy because i’m in bed with four wonderful people.”  _ 4 wonderful people that im questioning my feelings for. _

 

Anya spoke quietly, “I’m not going to tease or mock you, Clarke.  This is not uncommon among my people, to seek comfort in your friends like this.  We fight hard.  And we love hard.  The larger the family, the stronger it is.  There is no shame in this, Clarke.  I promise you.”, her voice so full of tenderness and so genuine.  It was how Lexa used to speak in their quiet times...before  _ it  _ happened.

 

“It’s not like i...we don’t enjoy this too.  You are a beautiful woman, Clarke.  Both in your soul and your body.”, the other blonde cooed softly. Clarke shivered at both the memory and at Anya’s words as they both connected in her mind.  She couldn’t hide the ruby red blush that crept up her cheeks though.

 

“I second that” Raven quipped sleepily, although her playfulness was not masked by her morning voice.  The brunette turned in Octavia’s arms to face Anya and Clarke.  “Have you been sweet talking my girl, Anya?  She is all red and blushing...even her cute ears too.” Raven said, feigning seriousness.  

 

Octavia’s face feat. bed hair popped up over Raven’s shoulder and rested there, her eyes going wide, “My god.  Princess is blushing.  Awwwwww” she cooed playfully.  Her hand moved behind her, the skin on skin slaps telling Clarke that the brunette was waking Lincoln up.  After a few moments of grunts and mumbles from the sleeping man and a few giggles from Raven, Lincoln appeared too, a soft smile spreading across his face as he agreed with his girlfriend.  Clarke was cute, and definitely red like a tomato now.

 

On shyness and impulse Clarke turned onto her other side to hide her face in the first spot available.  Which turned out to be the space between Anya’s shoulder and neck.

 

Anya’s heart fluttered as the blonde sought out refuge with her; one of the first signs of trust.  

It was with that movement that the others realised that it may have been a bit overwhelming.  

You can't fix someone overnight.  Progress and eventual healing takes time.

 

Anya decided to break it up, “Okay guys, we have work to do today.  Let’s get cracking.”.

Clarke went to move from her position as all the others did so, curled up in-front of Anya with the woman’s arms wrapped around her lovingly.  Anya stopped her by wrapping her arms tighter, “No, no.  You can stay here for a bit longer if you want.”.  Clarke only nodded into Anya’s chest before closing her eyes once again.

 

Clarke could hear everyone moving around her, as they pushed and shoved around each-other in the bathroom and as Raven stole Octavia’s favourite pants.  A few giggles passing around the group as Lincoln groaned and muttered about trying to fit his morning wood into his pants.  All while Anya pulled herself and Clarke up against the headboard of the bed, moving Clarke to sit in her lap.

It was the most loving gesture she had seen and felt in too long; all her friends coming together to be with her.

 

********

 

Raven, Lincoln and Octavia had left the cabin to do whatever they had to around the small camp.  It was now just Clarke and Anya curled up with each other.

“I know you have strength, Clarke.  I know you want to try and do this alone and something that help from others can be overwhelming.  Believe me, I have been there.  But there is something that i have learnt recently.”

Looking up at the blonde, clarke asked quietly, “What?”

Anya kissed the top of Clarke’s head, “Families stick together for a reason.  And being with Raven, Octavia and Lincoln had helped me realise that.  We need each other and that’s okay.”

 

Clarke chewed on her own and Anya’s words for a few minutes.  Unsure what to say.

“I will not be cryptic with you, Clarke.  My intentions for you are more than just friendly.  As are Octavia’s, Raven’s and Lincoln’s.  Our relationship type is not uncommon however, this is not something that i think you are fully ready for yet.  So how about your pace, your choices.  You can say no to our advances and you will not experience them again.”

“No...i don’t want to say no.  This is the most at-rest i have felt in months.  And you have surprised me, i didnt pick you to be the comforting and soft one” she giggles softly.  Clarke sat up and straddles Anya’s thighs, bringing them to eye-level, “I might not be completely ready, but that doesnt mean im not ready to try.”

 

Clarke had never thought of any of her friends in this way...but now it almost makes perfect sense.

 

Anya craned her neck to kiss Clarke’s forehead softly, speaking quietly the older blonde said, “Thank you, Clarke.  I will tell them, but only that you are ready to try.  Everything we do is a group effort so what do you say we get ourselves out there, hmmmm?”

 

Despite wanting to stay exactly where she was, Clarke knew that getting out and about would be good for her mind and her body.  Clarke nodded in confirmation, “Yeah, sounds good to me.  Although i would really not complain about staying here with you at all”.

 

“What about me?  Can i join?” A familiar voice calls from the doorway; both women turn their heads to see Octavia standing in the doorway with a pile of clothes in her arms.

 

Clarke took a leap of faith in her words, “well i think we all know the answer to that, O” Clarke said cheekily.  The slightest hint of a smirk spread across her lips, but Octavia just smiled.

Her smile was so genuine and heartwarming, “That makes me very happy.  So im assuming that now the new hut isn’t really urgent?”

 

Anya spoke formally, “No.  It is not, but we may have more people to welcome into the village so it should still be built and fitted out”

 

Octavia sets the clothes down on the dresser in the room and moves back out to the fire where breakfast is being eaten.  Followed closely by Clarke and Anya.

 

********

 

The day went off smoothly, they built up the rock wall around the fire, added more meat to the smoker and made some trips to the creek nearby for fresh water and a much needed wash.

Even though the water was chilly, no one complained.  Almost the instant that the water came into sight, Lincoln and Octavia sprinted across the rocks while managing to strip themselves of all their clothes and pretty much dove into the stream.

 

“We came here for water, not to play” Anya scolded playfully, setting the water containers down.  

“There is always time for play” Octavia quipped, smirking at a blushing Clarke.  Clarke knew exactly what Octavia had meant by, ‘play’.

 

Clarke spoke shyly to Raven and Anya, trying to hide her excitement at the possibilities, “maybe it isn’t such a bad idea...i-i mean we have done two water trips today.  Maybe a break will be good.”

Both Raven and Anya smiled knowingly as they began to remove their own clothes.  

Anya’s t-shirt came off to reveal chiseled abs, just as jaw dropping and drool-worthy as Lincoln’s own muscular body.  Raven was naked in seconds, showcasing a body that was not hardened by war or the need to be strong but soft with hints of definition in her muscles. 

Clarke had to fight within herself not to look.

 

Raven and Anya walked towards the waterline, swaying their hips as they went.  Leaving a half-naked Clarke to watch as they slipped into the water and joined the other two.  They all stood shoulder to shoulder in the water, making a square with their bodies; talking and touching.  They were the literal definition of sappyness.   

 

Clarke had made it knee deep in the water before she stopped, all four of her partners-to-be had stopped their conversation and were now looking at her, ushering her closer with their softened and loved-up expressions.

Lincoln walked forward to Clarke and extended his hand; his eyes never leaving hers.  Most people that saw her naked would go straight to looking at her breasts or between her thighs, ogling her body distastefully.  Lincoln didn’t; he seemed to see Clarke.  In that moment, it made her feel safe and other things too.

The pair walked hand in hand the last few paces to the group where they had opened the square to her.  Making it a pentagon.

 

“Thankyou” Clarke said, “You are all so kind to me.  I don’t think i have words to express how i feel”

Almost comically, Lincoln and Anya spoke simultaneously, “You do not always need words.” The whole group erupted in laughter and giggles.  

 

The middle of the day flew by as they paddles around in the water.  

Lincoln helped Clarke learn to swim a bit.

Raven, Octavia and Anya engaged in a few make out sessions that would not be deemed G-rated at all. Hands roaming and groping at each inch of exposed skin.  All three of them smirking when Raven caught Clarke unabashedly staring at them.

Raven, octavia and Anya seemed to have some kind of telepathic powers because they all moved towards Clarke at that moment.  

They moved like a force of nature.

A force of nature that Clarke was so willing to surrender to.  

 

“See something you like, Clarke?” Anya asks genuinely.  The younger blonde can only nod, even under the soft gaze of the three women

Octavia makes a ‘come here’ motion with her hand, subconsciously Clarke moves her body to be flush with the brunettes.  Octavia’s hands immediately find Clarke’s hips, holding them close.  Clarke does the same, but with the girl’s shoulders she hold firm.  Their gaze locked, a silent exchange.  In this moment they are sharing their thoughts and feelings.  They both understand.  

 

Less than a meter away, Raven and Anya are quietly surprised at the image in front of their eyes.  Its beautiful and calm yet, so emotionally charged.  It reminds them of their first moment of realisation. 

 

Octavia leans in, sharing the oxygen between herself and Clarke as she brushed their lips together ever so gently.  Handling Clarke as if she is the rarest and most fragile crystal.  Clarke brings their lips together, pressing against each other softly, their moans and sighs of pleasure even softer.  A heady moment.  

 

Leaning back, they rest their foreheads together and look into eachothers eyes.  Small smiles spread across their lips.  

The water around them shifts as Raven and Anya move closer, Raven fitting herself behind Octavia and wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist gently.  Anya doing the same with Clarke.  Unconventional as it may be, their shared embrace lives on for mere minutes.

Until Lincoln walks by them and sits himself on a large flattened rock, observing as they all look at him.  Though his eyes are trained on Clarke’s body.  She looks much thinner without clothes.  He knows it is not a sickly thin but it can’t be good for Clarke either.

 

Standing up and taking the three paces to Clarke’s side, he crouches in the water leaving his face at waist height on the blonde.  All four women look at him, wondering what he is doing.  

Reaching out slowly, he runs the back of his fingers over the side of Clarke’s ribcage.  Clarke’s body shivers, goosebumps popping up all over. Lincoln can feel every bone, though they don’t protrude.

 

“Can we try to fix this, Clarke?” He asks gingerly, looking up at the blonde, “I don’t want you to get sick or hurt your body by not giving it what it needs.”

She nods slowly and smiles.

“We will all help” Raven says sincerely.  Wanting Clarke to get better.

 

Octavia throws in one of her signature cracks, “Well there is no shortage of things to eat here”.

Raven lands a hard yet playful slap on the brunette’s butt cheek.  Another crack from Octavia after a particularly feminine whimper, “If that was supposed to be a punishment Raven, it and you failed miserably.”.

 

Raven facepalmed into the middle of Octavia’s back and groaned.

 

********

 

At the end of their first big day all five were slumped on the same bed they all woke up on.  A tangle of limbs.  

 

“Clarke and i had a talk this morning...” Anya said, finding her energy coming back after their fourth and final trip from the stream, “and we came to an agreement.”.  Clarke sat up in the middle of the pile of bodies, who had also turned to face Anya.

“We are listening” Raven said, her eyes wide, hopeful even.

The blonde continued, “We all know the hardship that Clarke has endured.”, Anya paused and looked at Clarke, directing her words at the blonde, “you are so so strong.  Even more so for taking the steps to allow us to bring you into our family.”.

Octavia took a leap, “Clarke?...are you saying that you want to be with us??” Her voice quiet and tender.

 

The blonde just nodded, “well i did kiss you didn’t i”, she giggled and dropped back, landing on lincoln’s chest softly.

Raven and Anya scoffed, the mechanic spoke, feigning offence, “excuse me, where is my kiss hmmmm?”.

The brunette crawled over to the middle of the bed, standing on all fours above the blonde who was gobsmacked, only able to nod.  Not trusting herself to speak with her heartbeat thrumming through her ears, chest and down to her clit too.  

 

Raven must feel it too.  Her own cheeks flushing and heart rate skyrocketing.

 

Raven pressed her body right up against Clarke’s; lips brushing slowly, ‘feeling’ each other up.  Abruptly, Raven crashes their lips together in a tasteful mess of clanking teeth and exploring tongues before settling into their own rhythm.  Heavy breathing and sighs fill the quiet room as the others simply watch on.  Amazed but so consumed by the eady situation and the affect it is having on their own bodies.

 

Anya roughly pulls her shirt and leggings from her body; leaving only her chest wrap and boy-shorts on.  Pulling Octavia into her lap she growls as Octavia’s shirt refuses to be rid of.  A searing rip fills the room as the blonde loses her patience with the warriors shirt and rips it in half.

 

The growl and ripping of clothes sends a gush of wetness through everyone.  Except Lincoln who is trying desperately to remove himself from the situation.  

“Well i’ll leave you guys to it...”

“Linc, you don’t have to go.  We can make room for you.” Octavia complained, looking over her shoulder at the man standing at the foot of the bed.

Anya echoes after Octavia, “It’s okay, if you want something to do you could make some dinner for us”

Raven hums in agreement as she refuses to remove her lips and teeth from Clarke’s neck.

“Yep well...gotta go” He quipped, slipping out the door.

 

********

Lincoln holds true to his word and makes a surprisingly simple yet, delicious meal for the group and their other friends who also live in the village.  The meal is eaten around the fire, songs and stories of the day are told and Clarke is introduced to the group.  

The moon is high in the night sky before they decide to move back to their respective huts.

 

The 5 friends (and soon to be lovers) make it to bed and most are claimed by sleep quickly.  Except for Raven and Anya who have been having a less than appropriate make-out session.

 

“Come on, Raven.  Let’s go to bed” Anya husks, slipping off Raven and padding to the other bed.  The mechanic following very quickly behind her.  The rise and fall of the bed rouses a groggy and sleepy Clarke, who rolls over to see something she never even dreamt of seeing with her own eyes.

 

Raven and Anya were stark naked, moving and writhing against each other; moaning and whimpering into each others mouthed as their tongues fought for dominance.  Clarke had to bite into the side of her hand to suppress a moan; they were totally orgasmic to watch.  

 

A particularly feminine whine escapes Raven’s lips as her body goes rigid and her back arches off the furs.  Her body taut like a bowstring; Anya’s skilled hand still moving between the girl’s thighs.  Then the string snaps; the brunette’s body going limp against the furs as aftershocks move through her body.  Anya swallowing the girls moans as her hips buck with each delicate touch.

 

The rise and fall of Ravens chest works in time with each thrust of Anya’s fingers and hips makes Clarke’s own hips move against the will of her own mind.  Grunting in frustration Clarke forces her thighs apart to stop them gyrating against each other and thus stopping the tingles of pleasure reaching her slicked up cunt and throbbing clit.

 

Clarke freezes, her groan was heard by Raven and Anya who were both looking at her now.  The blonde felt the blush rising in her cheeks as she hid her face and herself under the furs.  Silently cursing at herself.  No more than three seconds passed as she felt the furs above her being peeled away by Anya; the woman picked up the bonde bridal style and moved back to their bed.  

 

Anya gently settled Clarke down on the bed, resting her head in Raven’s fur covered lap where the brunette began to slowly brush and play with Clarke’s hair.  

“I-Im sorry” Clarke confessed quietly, still aware of her other sleeping friends, “i didn’t mean to stare”.

Anya sat herself between Clarke’s parted knees, bringing the girl’s knees up and over her own as she sat cross-legged.  She cupped the blonde’s cheek, reassuring her “Don’t be sorry for this Clarke, i bet it has been a long time since you were touched like i was just touching Raven, yes?”, Clarke just nodded.

 

Raven lifted Clarke’s chin so the blonde was meeting her gaze, “Consent is sexy, Clarke.”, the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed in question.

Anya continued, “Will you let us take care of you Clarke?” She husked, “before you say ‘no’, i can tell that you want to say yes.  I can see how wet you are from the patch on your shorts.”

“Yes” Clarke whimpered, it was almost embarrassing.  Rave and Anya shared a smile and lean over Clarke’s body to share an equally emotional kiss.  

 

Clarke just couldn’t help herself, Raven was just so delectable spread nice and wide above her face.  Clarke arched up and swiped her tongue though the girls drenched folds, relishing in the guttural moan that came from the girls mouth.  Followed by a giggle from Anya, “nice enthusiasm, Clarke.  Love the idea, but this, my dear, is about you and your pleasure.”

 

Raven moved back from Clarke’s head and replaced her lap with a pillow as Anya made quick work of removing Clarke’s sleep shorts and tank.  Clarke now matched Raven and Anya - she was completely naked...and dripping.

Raven slipped down and moulded herself to Clarke’s side, wrapping her lips around a soft pink nipple and sucking it up into her mouth.  Drawing soft whimpers from Clarke as the blonde wrapped her fingers into the brunettes hair.  

Anya bent Clarke’s knees up and pushed them out, spreading Clarke nice and wide.  Both blonde’s groaning as Anya’s fingers slipped through Clarke’s drenched folds, spreading her wetness everywhere.  

 

“You got this wet from watching me fuck Raven, Clarke?” Anya husked, clarke whined as she nodded her head in affirmation.  Bucking her hips up and looking for the other blonde’s fingers was met with two strong hands holding her hips down.  Clarke craned her neck to look at Anya, hoping to pull an irresistible pout.  However, the image that her gaze met was the irresistible part; Anya was laying between her thighs, leaning in close to her pulsing cunt.  Then the magical moment happened, Anya’s warm and wet tongue caressed Clarke’s clit with a soft touch.  Clarke threw her head back, groaning at the warmth of the pleasure that radiated through her cunt.  

 

It took a matter of minutes for Clarke to realise that not only was Anya a skilled warrior and general, but a very very skilled lover.  Her tongue was a work of art - a miracle from the gods.

 

A gentle nibble on the underside of her breast reminded Clarke of the very real and very talented Raven at her side.  Raven’s hair gently flowing over her forehead and across her eyes, her beautiful woodsy eyes that were looking straight back at Clarke’s blue ones.  Their gazez locked onto each other, and Clarke’s own bowstring snapped.  

 

In almost an instant all Clarke could feel was the heat thrumming through her core as a breathtaking orgasm rippled and pulsed through her body.  It did not go quietly, her whimpers turned into loud moans that were definitely going to wake up the others.  But Clarke didn’t care; all she cared about was the way that Raven’s wonderful teeth and lips on her neck and Anya’s lips wrapping around her clit pulled her through her orgasm and had her whole body shuddering and bucking in blissful aftershocks..

 

If she wasn’t so blissed out, Clarke would probably be embarrassed at how quickly she came.

 

Raven and Anya held Clarke through the minutes after the blonde’s earth-shattering orgasm - the occasional reminiscent twitch.   

“Wow” Octavia breathed.

Raven, Anya and Clarke all spun their heads to to look at the very naked Octavia before looking at each other with knowing smiles.  A few moments later Anya had sprung off the bed and was picking Octavia up and bringing her back.  Making their little pleasure party a little bigger.

 

********

  
  
  


****SPOILER ALERT****

AUTHOR’S NOTE - To all the Linctavia shippers out there and to the whole fandom in general.  

We lost a good man today and he will be missed dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Your Comments and Kudos fuel my fire.
> 
> Also - im taking prompts now too, so fire at will. XD


End file.
